pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Gale
Kate Gale (born 1965) is an American poet,Kate Gale bio, Evi.com, Web, Sep. 16, 2012. publisher, and librettist. Life Youth Kate Gale was born in Binghamton, New York to Stephen Gale and Evadene Swanson. She graduated with a B.A. in English from Arizona State University. She earned an M.A. in English with a creative writing emphasis from California State University Northridge in 1990 and a Ph.D. in English from Claremont Graduate University in 2003. Career Gale, along with her husband Mark E. Cull, founded Red Hen Press in 1994. Gale is the managing editor of Red Hen Press; the editor of the Los Angeles Review (''which is also part of Red Hen Press); and the president of the Los Angeles chapter of the American Composers Forum. She was the 2005-2006 president of PEN USA, and serves on the board of the A Room of Her Own Foundationhttp://aroomofherownfoundation.org/. Gale speaks widely on independent publishing and how writers can become published authors. Writing Gale’s work began with ''Blue Air, a book of poetry published by Garden Street Press of San Luis Obispo. She published 3 collections of poetry with Red Hen Press: Where Crows and Men Collide, Selling the Hammock, and Fishers of Men. Mating Season was published by Tupelo Press in 2004. She has also written the librettos to 2 operas. Rio de Sangre, with composer Don Davis, was showcased at Walt Disney Concert Hall in 2005, by the New York City Opera VOX in May 2007 and had its world premiere on October 22, 2010 with the Florentine Opera Company in Milwaukee. Paradises Lost, co-written with Ursula K. Le Guin with composer Stephen Taylor, was showcased at the New York City Opera VOX in 2006. Recognition * Allen Ginsberg Poetry Award * Claremont Graduate University Fellowship * Mitchell Lathrop Fellowship Publications Poetry *''Blue Air: Poems''. San Luis Obispo, CA: Garden Street Press, 1993; Van Nuys, CA: Red Hen Press, 1995. *''Where Crows and Men Collide''. Van Nuys, CA: Red Hen Press, 1995. *''Selling the Hammock: Poems''. Van Nuys, CA: Red Hen Press, 1998. *''Fishers of Men''. Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2000. *''Mating Season: Poems''. Dorset, VT: Tupelo Press, 2004. *''Echo Light''. Santa Fe, NM: Red Mountain Press, 2014. *''The Goldilocks Zone''. Albuquerque, NM: University of New Mexico Press, 2014. Novels *''Water Moccasins''. North Hills, CA: Title Wave Press, 1993. *''Lake of Fire''. Winter Street Press, 2000. Juvenile *''African Sleeping Beauty = La bella durmiente Africana'' (with Spanish text by Jose Albanes; illustrated by Rachel X. Hobreigh). Blue Beginnings, 2000. Edited *''Anyone is Possible: Contemporary short fiction'' (edited with Mark E. Cull). Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 1997. *''Blue Cathedral: Contemporary short fiction'' (edited with Mark E. Cull). Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2000. *''Fake-City Syndrome: American cultural essays'' (edited with Charles Rammelkamp). Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2002. *''The Crucifix is Down: Contemporary short fiction'' (edited with Mark E. Cull). Los Angeles: Red Hen Press, 2005. *''The Devil's Punchbowl: A cultural and geographic map of California today'' (edited with Veronique De Turenne). Pasadena, CA: Red Hen Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Kate Gale, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 26, 2015. Libretti *''Rio de Sangre'' with composer Don Davis *''Paradises Lost'' with Ursula K. Le Guin and composer Stephen Andrew Taylor *''Kindred'' adapted from the novel by Octavia Butler with composer Billy Childs *''Inner Circle'' adapted from the novel by T. C. Boyle with composer Daniel Felsenfeld See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Kate Gale at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video * Kate Gale at YouTube. ;About * Kate Gale Official website ;Etc. * Red Hen Press website * Rio de Sangre website. * American Composer's Forum website. * A Room of Her Own website. Category:American poets Category:Opera librettists Category:American publishers (people) Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:People from Binghamton, New York Category:Arizona State University alumni Category:California State University, Northridge alumni Category:Claremont Graduate University alumni Category:American librettists Category:Writers from New York Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets